Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rei!
by Rii Tata-chan
Summary: Hello, saya author baru di FFN & di fandom Vocaloid. Ini fic pertama saya. Baru prolognya saja. #Prologue: Kagaime Rin menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang salah. -This fic must be Discontinued Or Continued?-


**Dis**cla**i**m**er** : Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corp, dkk. Saya hanya meminjam _chara-chara_nya saja buat main di fic ini.

.

.

**Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rei! /c/ R**ii** T**ata**-**chan

**Rated T **For Safe

**Genre : D**ram**a, Ro**m**a**n**ce**

**Warning : **OOC, OOT, gaje, abal, aneh, garing, typo & misstypo, bahasa campur aduk, judul nggak nyambung sama isi cerita.

**.**

**.**

**-(J**ust**) P**rologue-

**D**on't** L**ike** D**on't** R**ead**!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**N**ormal** POV**

**.**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut <em>honey blond<em> sebahu yang digerai, warna iris biru _azure_, dan dengan pita besar berwarna putih yang melingkar di kepalanya— berlari dengan wajah senang dan merona. Terlihat, ia sehabis mengunjungi ruang OSIS yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berlari sekarang. Kini, ia sedang berlari untuk masuk ke kelas tercintehnya— kelas 1-5.

_Aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku dan diterima! Apa aku bermimpi?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**F**lash**b**ack **ON**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Gadis berambut honey blond itu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang sambil bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu ruang OSIS. Pipinya terlihat mulai merah merona seperti tomat. Ia mulai menghentakkan kakinya dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya karena tidak sabar menunggu seseorang yang daritadi memang sengaja ia tunggu— sengaja ia cari dan temui untuk membicarakan sesuatu.<em>

_Dari dalam ruang OSIS, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam yang acak-acakan, serta warna iris kuning shappire. Lelaki itu keluar dari ruang OSIS dan melihat gadis berambut honey blond itu. Ia berhenti melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu dengan wajah cengo yang nampak sekali. Ia hanya diam dan menunggu gadis itu berbicara._

_Gadis berambut honey blond yang melihat dan menyadari kedatangan lelaki berambut hitam legam itu, segera berdiri tegak dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan serius. Namun, pipinya masih merah merona. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan lelaki berambut hitam legam itu—sang idola sekolah._

"_Apa kau mencariku?" lelaki berambut hitam legam itu memulai pembicaraan._

"_Iya, Kagamine-kun! Aku mencarimu dan menunggumu daritadi!" jawab gadis berambut honey blond itu dengan bersemangat._

"_Lalu, apa maumu? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku?" lelaki itu melipat tangannya di depan dada bidangnya._

_Gadis itu menunduk, "Hng, ano. Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," gadis itu terlihat malu ketika mengatakannya._

"_Apa? Cepat katakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu. Aku masih punya banyak urusan yang perlu kukerjakan."_

"_Kagamine-kun! Aku menyukaimu dari dulu sejak pertama bertemu! Maukah engkau menjadi pacarku?" pekik gadis itu._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... *Silent mode on*_

_..._

"_Oke, baiklah. Aku sih setuju-setuju saja," lelaki itu menjawab dengan enteng sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Sungguh?" kedua iris berwarna biru azure milik gadis berambut honey blond itu menjadi lebih bersinar._

"_Iya, hehe. Sampai ketemu nanti, ya! Kagaime Rin!"_

_Lelaki itu meninggalkan si gadis berambut honey blond sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu membalas lambaian tangan si lelaki berambut hitam legam itu. Wajahnya menjadi semakin merah merona ketika si lelaki berambut hitam legam itu memanggil namanya— Kagaime Rin._

_Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu bernama Kagamine Rei._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**F**lash**b**ack **OFF**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kali ini dan kini, gadis berambut <em>honey blond<em> itu membuka pintu kelasnya— kelas 1-5, dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Kalau di _manga_ atau _anime_ sih, ada efek-efek _screentone_ bunga bermekaran gitu deh. Tapi sayangnya, ini hanyalah sebuah fic. Mana mungkin ada fic yang bisa memperlihatkan efek seperti itu layaknya gambar di _manga_ ataupun _anime_? *gubrak*

Gadis berambut _honey blond_ itu berjalan dengan cepat dan bersiap-siap untuk memeluk seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di atas meja guru. Gadis yang duduk di atas meja guru itu adalah gadis berambut merah _magenta_ ikal dan dikucir dua di samping. Gadis berambut merah _magenta_ itu memeliki warna iris yang senada dengan warna _ruby_.

"Teto! Aku berhasil melakukannya!" pekik si gadis berambut _honey blond_ sembari memeluk gadis berambut merah _magenta_— Kasane Teto, dengan erat.

"Ugh, jangan peluk aku terlalu erat seperti ini! Nafasku jadi sesak, Rin _baka_!" umpat si gadis berambut merah _magenta_— Kasane Teto. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis berambut _honey blond_— Kagaime Rin.

"Aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku. Karena aku sekarang sedang senang sekali, Teto!" kata Rin sambil bergembira ria sambil tetap memeluk sahabatnya— Kasane Teto.

"Rin! Jangan peluk orang sembarangan, dong! Kalau kau mau memeluk sesuatu, lebih baik kau memeluk kursi itu saja!" Teto menunjuk sebuah kursi paling depan di barisan nomor tiga di ruang kelasnya.

"He, mana mungkin aku mau memeluk benda yang tak hidup seperti kursi itu? Aku maunya memelukmu, Teto-ku sayang," kata Rin halus sembari menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Teto yang sedang kesal.

"Hei hei, jika kita dianggap lesbi, kau mau tanggung jawab? Nama baikmu dan nama baikku akan tercemar! Kau tahu, Rin?" tukas Teto sambil menatap Rin dengan tatapan yang bisa dianggap tatapan aneh sepanjang masa.

Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersadar, ia sembari berkata, "Hmm, kau benar juga. Aku tidak mau dianggap lesbi oleh semua orang. Aku kan gadis sejati," Rin membusungkan dada— sombong.

"Sudahlah, jangan main-main seperti itu. Hmm, katakan padaku kenapa kau senang sekali sampai-sampai memelukku seperti itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menjadi sangat senang, kan?"

"Ya! Kau betul sekali, Teto! Tadi, aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kagamine Rei, dan aku diterima olehnya!" Rin menjelaskan dengan mantap.

"Eh? sungguh? Kau diterima? Kyaaa, kau pasti senang sekali!" Teto ikut senang ketika mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Iya! Aku hebat, kan? Tak kusangka Kagamine Rei akan menerima aku! Ini seperti mimpi saja! Teto, aku tidak bermimpi, kan? Aku tidak sedang tidur di kasurku, kan?"

"Tidak! Ini nyata dan sungguhan! Kau tidak bermimpi, Rin! Eh, tapi-" kini Teto berwajah serius.

"Tapi kenapa, Teto? Apa ada sesuatu?" Rin bingung dan penasaran dengan perkataan Teto.

"Bukannya Kagamine Rei tidak pernah berangkat ke ruang OSIS walaupun dia adalah ketua OSIS? Dia kan selalu tidur di dekat jendela. Dan, dari tadi pun aku terus melihatnya tidur di dekat jendela sejak istirahat," Teto menunjuk jendela di pojok belakang kanan kelas. Disitu, tidurlah lelaki berambut hitam legam dan mempunyai iris berwarna kuning _shappire_— Kagamine Rei.

"Eh, lalu? Yang ada di ruang OSIS itu siapa? Wajahnya sangat mirip sekali dengan Kagamine Rei. Memangnya ada yang mirip dengan Kagamine Rei?"

"Hmm, setahuku sih tidak ada. Aneh! Bagaimana bisa ada dua Kagamine Rei? Sungguh tidak masuk akal! Pasti ada yang palsu dan ada yang asli!"

"He? Yang asli yang mana? Yang tidur di dekat jendela itu, atau yang ada di ruang OSIS?" tanya Rin bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**R**in **POV**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ohayou semuanya!" terdengar suara lelaki yang sangat tidak ingin di dengar oleh semua orang di muka bumi ini, dan di alam semesta ini— Kagamine Len, adik kembar dari Kagamine Rei. Kagamine Len adalah pengacau di sekolah, bertolak belakang dengan Kagamine Rei.<p>

"Len! Kenapa rambutmu menjadi berwarna hitam seperti itu! Kenapa warna irismu menjadi kuning seperti itu!" teriak teman sekelasku yang memiliki rambut super duper panjang berwarna hijau _tosca_— Hatsune Miku.

_Eh, tunggu. Hatsune Miku bilang apa tadi? Ia kaget melihat Len berambut hitam dan iris berwarna kuning? Bukannya Len berambut honey blond dan mempunyai iris berwarna biru azure? Eh tunggu, itu berarti-_

_Itu berarti-_

_Itu berarti-_

_Itu berarti-_

Kedua bola mataku membulat seketika ketika aku menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku memutar kepalaku dan mendapati Kagamine Len sedang tersenyum padaku. Ternyata benar, rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dan warna irisnya adalah kuning _shappire_. _A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-apa!_

"Kagaime Rin, nanti kita pulang bareng, kan?" katanya dengan santai dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Huh? Apa maksdumu? Aku tidak paham!" kataku mengelak. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengakuinya! Ini kejadian yang sangat memalukan bagiku!

"Kau kan baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Apa kau lupa? Padahal baru sekitar 30 menit yang lalu kejadian itu terjadi," Kagamine Len menopang dagunya.

"HAH!" Teto terkejut mendengarnya. Kulihat kedua irisnya membulat sempurna. Kemudian Teto menatapku tajam, "Apa maksud semua ini, Rin!"

"Ah, err, bisa dibilang, aku menyatakan cinta pada orang yang salah. Kukira dia adalah Kagamine Rei karena mirip."

"Apa katamu? Jadi, kamu menyatakan perasaanmu pada si pengacau itu!" Teto menunjuk Kagamine Len yang _cengo_.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi walau begitu, aku menyukai Kagamine Rei, bukan dia!" aku membela diri dan menunjuk Kagamine Len.

"Dan, satu hal yang membuatku pusing! Kagamine Len, kenapa kau bisa menjadi persis seperti Kagamine Rei!" teriak Teto. Ia memancarkan aura hitam dan _death glare_.

"Ah, aku mencoba cat rambut semprot berwarna hitam yang dibelikan Bibiku. Cat ini bisa hilang kalau keramas kok! Kemudian aku membeli lensa kontak berwarna kuning ini karena mataku mulai minus," jawab Kagamine Len dengan enteng.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Kagamine Len! Lagipula, saat itu kau mirip sekali dengan Kagamine Rei! Aku jadi bingung dan salah orang! Intinya, anggap saja kejadian di depan ruang OSIS tadi tidak benar!" aku menatap Kagamine Len dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh, tidak bisa begitu. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau sebenarnya menyukai Rei dan akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Tapi, kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu dan aku menerimamu. Jadi, mulai hari ini kita sudah _sah_ pacaran!"

.

.

**[T**oB**e C**on**ti**nu**e**d**?]**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction, hanya tokoh yang muncul di prolog ini saja...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>agaime** R**in** : **Tokoh utama dalam fic ini. Nantinya, dia akan diperebutkan oleh kakak beradik Kagamine. Tipe gadis yang plin plan dan selalu bingung, serta mudah sekali untuk malu. Dia juga judes. Makanan kesukaannya (tentu saja) makanan apapun dari bahan dasar jeruk, dan minuman kesukaannya (tentu saja) semua minuman dari bahan dasar jeruk.

**K**agamine **L**en : Salah satu dari kakak beradik Kagamine, dan dia adalah adik dari kakaknya, Kagamine Rei. Idola di sekolahnya. Tipe lelaki yang ceroboh, pengacau, suka seenaknya sendiri, _weirdo_, selalu bersemangat, dan tidak mau mengalah. Dia juga tipe lelaki yang sebenarnya pemberani, tapi beberapa waktu ini menjadi penakut. Makanan kesukaannya (tentu saja) makanan apapun dari bahan dasar pisang, dan minuman kesukaannya (tentu saja) semua minuman dari bahan dasar jeruk.

**K**agamine **R**ei : Salah satu dari kakak beradik Kagamine, dan dia adalah kakak dari adiknya, Kagamine Len. Juga merupakan salah satu idola di sekolah dengan gaya yang tenang. Tipe lelaki yang tenang, _cool_, pintar, suka tidur, selalu melimpahkan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh siapapun kepada orang lain. Dia juga tipe lelaki yang suka menantang dan membuat orang lain terluka. Makanan kesukaannya (tentu saja) makanan apapun dari bahan dasar _blackberry_, minuman kesukaannya (tentu saja) semua minuman dari bahan dasar _blackberry_.

**K**asane **T**eto : Teman baik Rin sejak dari TK. Teto tipe gadis yang judes tapi kadang-kadang bisa manis dan manja. Teto juga tipe gadis yang suka pergi untuk _shopping_. Jika marah seperti hantu dan susah ditenangkan. Makanan kesukaannya (tentu saja) makanan apapun dari bahan dasar _strawberry,_ dan minuman kesukaannya (tentu saja) semua minuman dari bahan dasar _strawberry_.

**H**atsune **M**iku : Bisa dibilang, adalah fans dari Kagamine Len yang merupakan salah satu idola sekolah. Miku bisa sangat mengerikan bila ia marah. Ia tipe gadis yang tak mudah menyerah, suka ketenangan, suka bermain biola, pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran, dan penyayang binatang. Makanan kesukaannya (tentu saja) makanan apapun yang ada neginya, dan minuman kesukaannya (tentu saja) semua minuman dari sayur-sayuran. (baca : jus)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yuhuuu, hello minna! xD**

**Watashi wa Rii-chan desu! *slapped*. Eh, salah. Ore wa Rii-kun desu! *kicked***

**Hoy hoy! Jangan maen tendang donk! Jadi pegel-pegel semua nih!**

**Hmm, ano, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid + di FFN. Jadi baik-baiklah sama saya xD**

**Saya selama ini menjadi reader dan kali ini akhirnya berani juga mem-**_**publish**_** fic saya sendiri =w=**

**Oh ya, kakak-kakak senior sekalian yang sudah berpengalaman, tolong berikan masukan ya! Ini baru prolognya makannya pendek. Kalo misalnya banyak yang minta lanjut, yaudah. Fic ini bakalan lanjut! Dan, saya minta maaf jika banyak kesalahan di fic ini. x3  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>o, **t**his **f**ic **m**ust **b**e **c**ontinued or **d**iscontinued?


End file.
